Hide and Seek?
by Natsuki no Fuyu-hime
Summary: Ingin tau bagaimana serunya Karin kecil bermain pentak umpet? Silahkan masuk sini../ "..Ayo kita main pentak umpet." / "Hom..Pim..Pah.."/ "WAA… Belalangnya kabur!"/ Bad Summary


Hide and Seek?

Kamichama Karin / Chu ã Koge Donbo

Rated : K++

Main Chara : All (Chibi chara)

Humor . Parody . Friendship

Warning : OOC, Typo, humor garing, alur kecepatan tinggi, aneh, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read…

Summary : Ingin tau bagaimana serunya Karin kecil bermain pentak umpet? Silahkan masuk sini../ "..Ayo kita main pentak umpet." / "Hom..Pim..Pah.."/ "WAA… Belalangnya kabur!"/ Bad Summary

.

Happy reading

.

Hide and Seek

Kalian tau musim apa yang paling di tunggu anak-anak? Musim dingin? Bukan, walaupun musim dingin ada hari natal yang indetink dengan hadiah dan kue kesukaan anak-anak. Tetapi musim yang paling mereka tunggu adalah musim panas. Kenapa? Itu karena ketika musim panas sekolah diliburkan. Yak, diliburkan, anak mana sih yang tidak suka libur panjang? Selama 1 musim penuh lagi. Anak-anak akan bebas berkeliaran walaupun panas, mereka akan ketaman entah untuk bermain, mencari serangga, ataupun hanya makan es krim. Seperti halnya saat ini ditaman kota Osaka terlihat seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun tengah berlari kesetanan seperti dikejar anjing.

"_Oi, minna_!" panggil bocah itu kepada teman-temannya yang tengah menunggunya dibawah pohon sakura untuk berteduh dari teriknya matahari.

"Kamu terlambat Nishikiori!" kata salah satu anak berambut hitam (Kuga Jin, 9 Tahun) ketus.

"_Gomen, gomen_. Tadi aku harus mengerjakan PR musim panasku." Kata Nishikiori Michiru dengan senyum cap 5 jari. Pantas saja tadi dia berlari kesetanan, bukan karena dikejar anjing. Tapi takut dimakan(?) teman-temannya karena terlambat.

"Lo? Bukannya kamu kata bakal mmengerjakannya pada awal musim panas? Dan ini sudah 1 minggu kamu masih belum selesai?" tanya Jin dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Tee… Hee… Hee… PR matematikanya yang makan waktu 3 hari!" jawab Michi cengengesan.

"Ah, jadi kami menggangu ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo tergerai (Kujyo Himeka, 8 tahun) merasa bersalah.

"_Daijabou,_ karena ajakan kalian aku jadi semangat ngerjain PR matematika itu." Jawab Michi girang.

"Dan akhirnya menyuruh kita menunggumu panas-panasan begini?" tanya gadis lain dari arah belakang mereka, gadis itu berambut brunette diikat ekor kuda sambil memakan es krim coklatnya (Hanazono Karin, 8 tahun) di bawah payung biru yang dipegang oleh bocah berambut blonde (Kujyo Kazune, 9 tahun) dengan wajah kusut.

"Kamu datangnya lama sekali! Lihat, sekarang aku sudah jadi babunya tau!" kata Kazune murka. Mungkin kalau di Osaka tidak ada hukum, Michi sudah dijadikan dengdeng sejak tadi.

"Kamukan kalah taruhan!" balas Karin tidak terima (Karena apa?).

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bawakan payungnya Hime-sama." kata Jin menawarkan jasa(?)nya.

"Eh, enak saja! Aku yang disuruh kok!" bukannya Karin yang menjawab, malah Kazune yang menjawab.

"Emang kamu mau mayungin Karin sampai sore? Sini gantian Kujyo!" balas Jin dengan nada yang di'baik-baik'kan.

"Akukan harus menyelesaikan semua hal yang disuruh. Kalau setengah-setengah berkatku juga nantinya setengah-setengah!" balas Kazune mempratekkan omongan ibunya.

"Berkat setengah-setengah, otakmu tu yang setengah-setengah!" balas Jin tidak mau kalah.

"Biarin, walaupun setengah-setengah masih pinteran aku kok!" balas Kazune lagi, dan sekarang mereka saling menatap dengan percikan lisrtik. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Siapa mau ikut main pentak umpet?" tanya Michi ingin segera bebas dari situasi mengekang itu.

"Boleh, aku ikut!" kata Himeka.

"Aku juga!" kata Karin semangat.

Padahal didalam hati mereka, mereka berdoa agar Jin dan Kazune menyudahi atraksi tatap menatap mereka (?).

"Jadi? Kalian ikut?" tanya Himeka memberanikan diri.

"Yah, aku ikut!" kata Jin dan Kazune berbarengan.

"Wah kompak, hmptt" 'gawat' batin Karin menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan bicara.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AKU TIDAK SUDI KOMPAK DENGANNYA!" seru Kazune dan Jin keras berbarengan lagi.

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" suruh mereka satu sama lain berbarengan (lagi).

"Kalau begitu kita hom pim pah dulu!" ajak Himeka menghentikan argument Jin dan Kazune.

"Ya." Jawab Karin dan Michi semangat.

"Hom… Pim… Pah…" seru mereka berbarengan walau Jin dan Kazune malas-malasan. Hasilnya :

Michi : Putih

Himeka : Hitam

Kazune : Hitam

Karin : Hitam

Jin : Hitam – Putih (?)

"Kok Jin-kun hitam-putih sih? Pilih salah satu dong!" protes Karin melihat tangan Jin yang kanan putih yang kiri hitam.

"Aku bingung, mau warna hitam atau putih. Ya udah fifty-fifty aja!" jawab Jin ngasal mengakibatkan Michi, Himeka, dan Kazune sweatdrop, sedangkan Karin mangut-mangut aja.

"Ulang!" suruh Michi.

"Hom…Pim… Pah…" seru mereka berbarengan lagi dengan hasil :

Michi : Hitam

Himeka : Hitam

Kazune : Putih

Karin : Hitam

Jin : Putih

? : Hitam

"Jin, sudah dikasih tau milih satu warna saja." Kata Michi memijat pelipisnya.

"Yah nih, pasti selalu bolos pas pelajaran 'hom pim pah'!" ejek Himeka.

"Err, memang ada ya, pelajaran 'hom pim pah'?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Bukan, yang lagi satu bukan tanganku! Lagi pula mana ada pelajaran 'hom pim pah'!" balas Jin membela diri didepan pengadilan. Ok abaikan yang terakhir itu.

"Lah? Terus tangan siapa dong?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya tangan akulah!" kata seorang anak mirip Kazune hanya saja berambut panjang dengan bando kelinci (Kujyo Kazusa, 9 tahun).

"KYAAAA, HANTU!" jerit Karin.

Tak…

"Aku manusia Rin-chan!" kata Kazusa menjitak Karin.

"Gomen kukira Sa-chan hantu!" jawab Karin mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan.

"Hah, kalau begitu ulang lagi. Tapi harus benar ya!" kata Michi menghela nafas (bosan hom pim pah terus).

"Hom… Pim… PAH…" ucap mereka bersamaan dan hasilnya:

Michi : Putih

Himeka : Hitam

Kazune : Hitam

Karin : Hitam

Jin : Hitam

Kazusa : Hitam

"Yah, aku jadi deh!" kata Michi kecewa.

"Nggak boleh mengeluh sana menghadap pada pak sakura(?) dan hitung 1 sampai 20!" suruh Kazusa.

"Ya, ya cerewet." Balas Michi melaksanakan perintah Kazusa dan mulai menghitung.

"1 sampai 20!" teriak Michi dan menghadap teman-temannya yang belum bersembunyi bahkan melangkahkan 1 kakippun belum

"Heh apa-apaan tu? Aku bilang 1 sampai 20!" bentak Kazusa.

"Tapikan aku sudah menghitung **1 sampai 20,** Kazusa!" balas Michi. Kelihatnnya Michi telah salah mengerti deh.

"Maksudnya hitung dari angka 1 sampai 20 Michi!" kata Karin mengulang perintah Kazusa.

"Ooo, Ok." Jawab Michi menghadap pohon sakura dan menutup matanya sambil mulai menghitung. "1…, 2…, 3…,"

"Ayo sembunyi." Suruh Jin dan berlari kearah barat, diikuti Kazune yang kearah barat daya, Kazusa timur, Karin dan Himeka utara. Ini sebenarnya main pentak umpet atau mau menyergap teroris sih?

"7…, 8…, 9…," hitung Michi yang masih didengar sampai jangkauan yang lain. Mari kita intip tempat persembunyian anak-anak gaje ini.

.

**Kazune**

Ketika Kazune hendak mencari tempat persembunyian, ada sebuah bola yang melayang kearahnya.

DUAKKK

"Woi, bisa nendang nggak sih? Untung wajah gantengku nggak lecet. Kalau lecet awas kalian!" teriak Kazune dengan PD tinggkat dewa.

"_Gomen…_. Tapi wajahmu nggak lecetkan? Cuman merah!" kata Kaito teman Kazune di SD nyengir. "Lagian ngapain sih panas-panas begini celingak-celinguk bak maling?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Nih, lagi nyari tempat sembunyi." Balas Kazune malas.

"Ooo, daripada main pentak umpet mau main bola nggak? Kami kekurangan pemain nih!" ajak Kaito mengambil bolanya.

'Dari pada sembunyi nggak jelas mending ikutan ajalah.' Batin Kazune. "Boleh!" dan pada akhirnya Kazunepun mendapatkan tempat 'sembunyi' di lapangan.

.

**Jin**

Beda dengan Kazune yang 'bersembunyi' di lapangan, Jin malah sembunyi di atas pohon mamoji sambil memainkan PSPnya tak lupa plastic besar penuh makanan dan minuman ia gantung didekatnya.

'Hehehe, dengan begini bersembunyi jadi lebih indah!' batin Jin nista sambil meneguk sodanya.

.

**Kazusa**

Sedangkan Kazusa tengah berjalan santai kearah sebuah café dekat taman, dan dengan santainya ia memasuki café 'Megami' yang diketahui café milik orang tuanya.

Klin ting…

"Selamat datang, eh Kazusa. Tidak main?" tanya ayahnya Kujyo Kazuto.

"Dah, nih lagi main." Jawab Kazusa duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Main? Main apa sampai ke café?" tanya Kazuto bingung.

"Main pentak umpet, dari pada sembunyi di tempat kotor, mending disini bisa sambil makan sesuatu. Aku mau cheese cake ya tou-san!" kata Kazusa dengan watados (Wajah Tanpa Dosa).

"Hah, kamu itu. 1 Cheese cake!" teriak Kazuto kepada koki yang dibalas sang koki dengan menunjukan jari jempolnya.

"Siap."

.

**Himeka** **dan** **Karin**

Kita tinggalkan makhluk gaje itu, kelihatannya hanya Himeka dan Karin saja yang serius mencari tempat sembunyi, setiap tempat mereka perhatikan. Tempat sampah, air mancur, kamar mandi hingga…

"Ini dia, Himeka uangku sudah ketemu nih!" pekik Karin riang memamerkan beberapa lembar yen.

"Benarkan? Yokatta!" jawab Himeka.

"Em, untung ketemu. Kalau tidak Kirika-nee bisa ngamuk sama aku." kata Karin membayangkan Kirika dengan tanduk setan.

"Lagian ngapain bawa uang ini?" tanya Himeka.

"Tee.. Hee.. Hee.. Kamu taukan orang tuaku lagi ke Tokyo? Dan ini uang musim panasku. Aku takut kalau ditaruh dikamar Kirio-nii ambil." Jawab Karin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Karena kita sudah menemukan uang ini, ayo ke rumahku. Kita makan mie dingin maukan?" tanya Karin menawarkan.

"Wah, ayo aku mau sekali." Pekik Himeka dan segera berjalan menuju rumah Karin. Namun ketika 10 langkah Himeka berhenti sehingga membuat Karin bingung.

"Apakah kita tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Himeka berfikir.

"Melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Karin balik. "Ah, tenang saja kalau itu hal penting kita pasti ingat kok!" jawab Karin dan menarik Himeka. Hah, ternyata mereka tak jauh beda dengan yang lainnya. Malah melupakan mereka sedang bermain pentak umpet lagi.

(Catatan : Kirika dan Kirio kakak Karin. Sedangkan Rika sepupu Karin.)

.

Kembali ke Michi, kelihatannya ia masih meenghitung.

"16…, 17…, 18…, 19…, 20! Siap atau tidak aku datang." Ucap Michi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena penglihatannya agak kabur. Kabur? Kabur kemana? #Plakk

Tanpa basa-basi Michipun segera mencari tempat persembunyian teman-temannya. Tempat pertama yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah semak didekat situ. Tapi, bukannya menemukan teman-temannya ia malah bertemu dengan seorang anak yang tengah mencari sesuatu dengan membawa sebuah jaring dan toples.

"BAA!" kata Michi menepuk punggung si anak.

"WAAA…. Belalangnya kabur!" pekik si anak meratapi belalang yang tengah terbang bebas di angkasa. Yang dalam penglihatan Michi sang anak tengah menangis sambil dadah-dadah ria dengan belalang yang terbang itu. Michi, Michi imajinasimu terlalu tinggi nak.

"Sudah Cuma belalang cari aja yang baru, inikan musim panas banyak belalang!" kata Michi tidak menyadari aura hitam yang dikeluarkan sang anak, yang diketahui bernama Karasuma Kirio (11 tahun).

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU BAKA!" bentak Kirio. "Dari tadi aku belum dapat belalang, giliran mau dapat kamu sudah ganggu!" curhat Kirio menunjukan toples yang masih kosong.

"Eh? Memang buat apa sih nyari belalang?" tanya Michi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Gini loh, kemarin aku baca salah satu majalah tentang Negara Indonesia. Banyak penduduk Indonesia yang suka makan belalang, jadi aku mau coba. Katanya rasa belalang itu seperti ayam goreng." Kata Kirio dengan efek bling-bling disekelilingnya.

"O..oo gitu ya? Selamat mencari belalang." Kata Michi sweatdrop, dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari Kirio. Sepertinya ia harus menelpon 911 deh.

"Huh, kalau gitu harus mencari ditempat lain. Tidak mungkin Karin, Kazusa, dan Himeka bersembunyi di semak. Apalagi si Kazune, iii tidak mungkin banget. Kalau Jin,, diakan anaknya sok higenis." Gumam Michi memikirkan kemungkinan teman-temannya bersembunyi. Karena semak sudah dicoret dari daftar sembunyi, maka Michipun berjalan menuju lapangan.

'Semoga saja ada yang bersembunyi dilapangan.' Batin Michi.

Ketika hendak berjalan ke lapangan tiba-tiba saja Michi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapikan tidak mungkin, siapa coba mau sembunyi ditempat terbuka begitu." Kata Michi. Maka iapun memutuskan akan mencari di taman bermain di pojok taman kota Osaka ini. Aduh Michi, padahal kamu bisa menemukan Kazune di lapangan #Gigit jari.

Sesampainya ditaman Michipun mulai memerikasa semua tempat mulai dari prosotan hingga bangku-bangku taman, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menemukan salah satu temannya. Hingga sebuah suara mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Michi? Lagi ngapain?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut hitam keriting dari belakang Michi.

"Ah, Rika toh. Nih lagi main pentak umpet dan aku yang jadi." Kata Michi tersenyum.

"Eh, pentak umpet? Sama Karin-chan dan Himeka?" tanya Rika memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_Hai_, dengan Kazune, Kazusa, dan Jin juga." Jawab Michi.

"Tapi tadi aku lihat Karin-chan dan Himeka sedang makan mie dingin dirumah!" kata Rika memegang dagunya berfikir.

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Michi tidak percaya.

"Entahlah atau aku yang salah lihat." Jawab Rika ragu.

"Haha, pasti kamu salah lihat." Kata Michi tertawa. "Lalu kamu lihat yang lainnya?" tanya Michi.

"Kazune aku lihat lagi main bola dilapangan, Kazusa di café lagi makan cake sedangkan Jin tadi aku lihat sedang belanja di supermarket." Jawab Rika. "Tapi aku tidak yakin ya, soalnya aku cuman lihat sekilas." Lanjutnya.

"Ok thanks ya. Ngomong-ngomong kamu lagi ngapain kesini?" tanya Michi.

"Lagi nyari Korio-nii, tadi pas lagi nyari kupu-kupu jaringku diambil dia. Kamu lihat tidak?" Kata Rika terlihat kesal.

"Iya, tadi dia lagi nyari belalang di sana!" jawab Michi menunjuk semak dimana ia bertemu makhluk nista itu.

"Ok, selamat berjuang ya Michi!" teriak Rika yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlari menjauhi Michi.

"Kenapa punya teman aneh begitu ya?" tanya Michi pada dirinya sendiri. Karena mendapat petunjuk Michipun berjalan meunju café 'Megami' yang tepat berada di depan taman.

Klin ting…

"Selamat datang. Eh Michi toh!" sapa Kazuto dari balik meja kasir.

'Michi? Aduh gawat!' batin Kazusa yang berada di balik meja kasir juga, tapi karena tubuhnya pendek ia jadi tidak terlihat.

"Ji-san tadi Kazusa ada kesini tidak?" tanya Michi.

Kazusa yang merasa ayahnya akan memberi taupun segera mengambil kertas dan pena yang ada didekatnya, lalu segera menulis seuatu.

"Oo, Kazusa." Kata Kazuto, ketika hendak memberi tau Michi ia merasakan bajunya ditarik seseorang yang ternnyata adalah Kazusa. Dengan sigap iapun menujukan kertas yang ia tulisi tad. Isinya :

'_Tou-san bilang aku sudah pergi ke taman lagi untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Kalau tidak awas majalah-majalah tou-san akan aku bakar semua.'_

Melihat ancaman sang anakpun Kazuto hanya bisa pasrah, 'Daripada majalah tentang toko termewah didunia hilang.' Batinya. Oo Kazuto jadi majalah tetang toko itu lebih penting daripada berkata jujur? "Tadi Kazusa sudah ke taman lagi." Kata Kazuto tersenyum kaku.

"Eh? Kok nggak papasan ya?" tanya Michi lagi.

"Eh itu, mungkin dia lewat jalan memutar." Jawab Kazuto mencari alasan.

"Oo, kalau begitu _arigatou_ Ji-san." Kata Michi pamit. Sesudah Michi pergi Kazusapun segera keluar dari tempat sembunyinya.

"Hah, selamet!" kata Kazusa memegang dadanya lega.

"Karena kamu sudah menyuruh tou-san, sekarang giliran tou-san yang menyuruhmu." Kata Kazuto tersenyum mengerikan.

"Baik, pasti tou-san suruh untuk bantu-bantukan?" tanya Kazusa dibalas anggukan Kazuto.

.

.

Keluar dari café, Michipun menyelusuri taman hingga ia tiba disebuah pohon momoji rindang. Karena lelah iapun beristirahat di bawahnya. Entah sadar atau tidak diatas pohon itulah Jin bersembunyi.

"Huh, kalah lagi." Tiba-tiba saja Michi medengar suara Jin.

"Jin itukah kau?" tanya Michi memperhatikan sekeliling tapi sama sekali tidak mendongak keatas. Sedangkan Jin yang melihat Michi dibawah pohon tempat sembunyinya hanya memanjat kepaling atas pohon sehingga tidak akan diketahui Michi tepat saat Michi medongak keatas.

"Bukan hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi sejak kapan pohon momoji berbuah plastic?" tanya Michi dengan bodohnya.

"Itu bukan buah baka!" kata Jin ingin mengerjai Michi.

"Si..siapa kau?" tanya Michi gemetar.

"Aku adalah penunggu pohon ini, kalau kamu tidak mau aku ubah menjadi kodok cepat pergi!" titah Jin menahan tawanya.

"I..iya _gomenasai_!" teriak Michi lari pontang-panting.

"Baka, baka. Wah kalah lagi!" kata Jin mengejek Michi dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kembali ke Michi. Kelihatannya Michi sudah mulai menyerah. Ia pun berjalan dengan lesunya.

"Michi!" panggil sebuah suara dan ternyata itu adalah suara Yuuki.

"Hai, Yuuki." Balas Michi murung.

"Kok murung?" tanya Yuuki.

"Iya nih, aku dan yang lainnya sedang main pentak umpet. Eh, malah mereka hilang nggak tau kemana." Jawab Michi.

"Oo, ya sudah ayo aku bantu cari." Kata Yuuki. Dan pencarian merekapun berlanjut. Setiap sudut taman mereka cari, dari pohon ke pohon mereka periksa, hingga mereka tiba di pohon momoji. Michi menceritakan kejadiannya kepada Yuuki dan merekapun sepakat pohon momoji itu menjadi pengecualian. Dasar anak-anak zaman moderen gini percaya sama penunggu pohon?. Dan pencarian tetap berlanjut, merekapun bertanya kepada teman-teman yang mereka temui. Ketika mencari disemak mereka bertemu dengan Kirio yang tetap gencar mencari belalang.

"Oi Kirio, sudah berapa banyak nih dapat belalang?" tanya Michi basa-basi.

"Mau ngejek aku ya? Liat aku baru dapat 5 ekor!" jawab Kirio kesal.

"_Chotto_, memang belalang punya ekor?" tanya Yuuki.

"Nggak, tapikan itu Cuma ungkapan." Jawab Kirio melanjutkan mencari belalangnya.

"Kamu lihat Karin cs nggak?" tanya Michi ke topic sebenarnya.

"Nggak, memang kenapa?" tanya Kirio.

"Oo, nggak kenapa-kenapa _arigatou_." Jawab Yuuki langsung mengajak Michi pergi.

"Jam berapa ya sekarang?" tanya Michi.

"Rasa-rasanya sekarang jam 3 deh." Jawab Yuuki.

"Hah, aku nyerah aja deh!" kata Michi.

"Kita balas saja perbuatan mereka!" kata Yuuki lalu membisikan idenya kepada Michi.

"Wah, ide bagus!" balas Michi mengacungkan jempol.

.

.

**Esok** **harinya**.

"Aduh, aku merasa bersalah nih sama Michi." Kata Karin ketika Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa, dan Jin datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Iya, aku keasikan main bola sampai lupa kalau kita lagi main pentak umpet." Kata Kazune.

"Kalau aku malah sembunyi di café." Kata Kazusa menundukan kepala.

"Kalian masih mending, aku malah pura-pura menjadi penunggu pohon momoji." Kata Jin.

"Aku dan Karin-chan malah lupa." Ucap Himeka lirih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta maaf?" usul Kazusa dan disetujui oleh semuanya.

.

.

Setelah menyetujui usul Kazusa itu, merekapun pergi kerumah Michi yang tak jauh dari rumah Karin. Ketika tiba disana dengan berani Kazune menekan bel.

Ting… Tong…

Kriett…

"Oh kalian." Ucap Michi ketika melihat Kazune cs didepan pintu gerbangnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Michi dengan nada datar.

'Karin-chan dia marah!' bisik Himeka kepada Karin dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Karin.

"Be-be-begini ka-kami mau min-min-minta ma-ma-maaf!" kata Jin menjadi perwakilan teman-temannya walau agak gagap.

"…."

Diam, terlihat Michi tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga

"Aku mau maafkan kalian asal ada syaratnya." Kata Michi menyeringai. Tentu mendengar perkataan Michi Karin cs menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kalian harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas musim panasku, membelikanku es krim setiap aku mau, lalu segala yang aku mau harus dituruti bagaiman?" tanya Michi memberikan daftar keinginanya.

"…."

Kini giliran Karin cslah yang diam, hingga Karin berjalan mendekati Michi.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku main sama Yuuki saja." Kata Michi yang melihat Karin mendekatinya. Mendengar hal itu Karin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan….

"MAIN SAJA SAMA DIA! TOH KAMI JUGA NGGAK BAKAL MATI KALAU TIDAK MAIN SAMA KAMU!" bentak Kazrin melempar daftar keingginan Michi. "_Ikke yo_!" lanjut Karin sok bossy kepada teman-temannya. Melihat hal itu Michi hanya diam membatu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'Mereka bukan teman baik!' simpul Michi miris.

.

END

.

OMAKE

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang bocah berkacamata berjalan dengan lesu sambil membawa sebuah jaring. "Hah, nyari belalang dari kemarin sampai sekarang Cuma dapet 5 ekor!" gumam sang anak, Kirio lesu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan aura yang mencengram dari arah belakangnya. Ketika ia menoleh ia melihat Rika tengah berkacak pinggang sambil mendeathglarenya.

"Kirio-nii katanya pinjam jarring cuma sebentar?" tanya Rika dengan nada datar, super datar. Sedatar tembok rumah Michi.

"Eh, itu,,, akukan sudah memperpanjang pinjaman!" bela Kirio memeluk jaring Rika.

"Memeperpanjang, memang SNTK? Balikin!" teriak Rika tak mau mengalah dan merebut jaring.

"Masa kamu pelit sih sama aku?" tanya Kirio lagi sambil menarik kembali jaring itu.

"Kaya kamu nggak pelit saja!" balas Rika mengambil jaring dan membawanya pergi setelah menginjak kaki Kirio. Sedangkan Kirio hanya bisa menyumpah serapahkan Rika yang sudah pergi menjauh.

.

Really END

.

A/N : Loha minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan author terkece di fandom ini, Asahina Natsuki! (Dilempar tomat busuk). Iya, iya ulang deh. Ketemu lagi dengan author termalas di fandom ini! (Tepuk tangan meriah). Bagaimana nih? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Atau fifty-fifty? Apa saja bolehlah, sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dengan kejadian waktu aku kecil. Setiap kali main pentak umpet pasti pulang, jadinya yang tugas nyariin nggak nemu-nemu sampai sore. Sampai pernah yang tugas nyari nangis gara-gara nggak nemuin aku, nyehehe. Sudah ah bahas masa kecil itu, mending bagi para readers tolong RnR ya,,,, \(^.^)/


End file.
